Mi princesa
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Mi primer SongFic. Booth come como cualquier otro día en el Diner y los sentimientos le golpean.


_De nuevo por aquí, esta vez con mi primer SongFic, la canción es Mi princesa de David Bisbal, no es un cantante que me apasione pero e de decir que esta canción es preciosa y bueno, sin liarme más os dejo el fic._

* * *

**SongFic-Mi princesa**

Hacia mucho tiempo desde que descansaba en esa oscuridad, esa en la que había vivido desde que se había despertado del coma. Un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en él, y aunque cada día era más fuerte tenía claro que ella no sentía lo mismo.

En ese momento comían como cualquier otro día en el Diner y no podía evitar hacer esas preguntas una y otra vez.

**Que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames,**

**qué estrella del cielo a de caer para poderte convencer,**

**que no sienta mi alma sola.**

**quiero escarparme de este eterno anochecer.**

Mientras comían Booth miraba a su compañera con esos nuevos ojos que había aprendido y cada vez sentía una herida mayor y mayor en el pecho la cual ella era la única capaz de cerrar y sabía nunca curaría.

-¿Pasa algo Booth?-Pregunto su compañera sacándolo levemente se su ensoñamiento.

-No, estoy bien.-Dijo el con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? Tienes los ojos llorosos.

-Tranquila estoy bien.-Brennan volvió a su entretenido monologo sobre algo relacionado con el último caso mientras Booth volvía a darle vueltas al tema en su cabeza.

**Dice mucha gente que los hombres nunca lloran,**

**pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez una vez más.**

**me sigo preguntando, porque te sigo amando y dejaste sangrando mis heridas.**

-Por eso me parece absurdo que la gente mate simplemente por dinero.-Dijo Brennan referente al tema.- ¡¿Booth?!

-¡Dime!-Dijo el agente volviendo de nuevo al mundo real.

-¡No me escuchas! Te estoy diciendo que me parece absurdo que la gente mate por dinero.-Dijo mientras volvía a comer un trozo de tomate de su ensalada. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del agente, ella siempre con sus temas del dinero, siempre tan fácil para ella y tan difícil para los demás en esos tiempos de crisis económica.

**No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,**

**pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero**

**mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos**

**acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo...**

-¿Por qué te ríes? Estas rarísimo hoy Booth.-Dijo Brennan mientras intentaba captar la atención de su amigo.

-No, por nada. Creo que tienes razón. Hay muy pocas cosas por las que se debería matar.-Dijo el mientras también comía.

-Bueno, tú mataste en tus tiempo por tu país.-Dijo Brennan como si el tema no afectara a Booth como solía afectarle. Este, respiro hondo e imagino en todos a los que él mataría por ella.

**Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados**

**cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado**

**no me canso de buscarte, no me importara arriesgarte**

**si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte**

**y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario**

**le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio**

**tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo se que no fue en vano**

**no he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros.**

-Cierto, y volvería a matar.-Dijo él. Brennan, si saber muy bien que había oído pregunto.

-¿Qué has dicho Booth?

-Mataría de nuevo Brennan.-Los dos habían dejado sus tenedores en la mesa y se miraban fijamente acercándose a cada frase.

-Ya entiendo, Parker ¿no?-Dijo ella, acercándose aún más. Booth no sabía como reaccionar, la tenía tan cercar, podía notar su respiración. En ese momento el deseo luchaba contra él en una guerra sin fin en la que el deseo iba con una leve ventaja que hacía que cada vez se acercaran más y más.

-No Bones, además de Parker hay alguien mas…

**Sigo caminando en el desierto del deseo.**

**tantas madrugadas me he perdido en el recuerdo,**

**viviendo el desespero, muriendo en la tristeza por no haber cambiar ese destino.**

**No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero, pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero**

**mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos**

**acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo.**

-¿Quién?-Pregunto la antropóloga pensando en otra de sus novias o quizás en Pop´s, el abuelo del agente.

-Tú Bones, por ti, mataría.- Y recorriendo la poca distancia que finalmente les separaba juntaron sus labios en un tierno pero apasionado beso.

**Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados**

**cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado**

**no me canso de buscarte, no me importara arriesgarte**

**si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte**

**y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario**

**le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio**

**tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo se que no fue en vano**

**no he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros.**

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis,¡¡¡ BOTON VERDE!!! Jajajajajajajaja_

_Hasta el próximo fic._

_Kaksa_


End file.
